


Together Again

by Kalua



Series: YGO Duel Monsters Exist [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (I still don't have a shorter name for it I'm sorry), Alternate Universe - Duel Monsters work like something between pets and daemons from Golden Compass, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: As soon as he's head of the company, Seto goes to find an old friend again.





	Together Again

“Blue-Eyes?” Seto looked around. This was where Gozaburo had made him leave her. What if she’d left? Found someplace else to live? He’d never find her in that case.

Seto bit his tongue, forced himself to remain stoic. Mokuba was waiting in the car, and Seto wouldn’t allow himself to break down where he could see it.

The bushes nearby rustled, followed by a confused sound, more a coo than a roar. Slowly, a white head emerged, tilted slightly to the left. Seto and the dragon looked at each other for a while, as if trying to decide whether they’d really found the one they’d been searching for.

Then, Blue-Eyes leapt forward and into Seto’s arms, wrapping her front claws around him. The last time they’d seen each other, Seto had been able to carry her in his arms. But although he’d grown considerably, she was almost his height now; not much longer, and he and Mokuba could explore the sky with her.

Seto patted her back. “Don’t worry, you can stay with me now. I won’t leave you again.”

Behind him, a car door opened, and Seto felt another, way smaller set of arms wrap around him and Blue-Eyes. “Yeah, now all of us can be together!”

Mokuba’s Kuriboh hovered around them, making happy Kuriboh noises.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can only write short things for now, but that's fine, at least it's cute xD


End file.
